Miyaku Chronicles:Search for the Star Ocean
by EnriqueTaylor
Summary: Miyuki is a 15 year old princess who's family rules over one of the many kingdoms of Zeralda, a distant world. Miyuki is sick of palace life and wants to travel to the world of her dreams, Earth. Little does she know that doing so might bring about chaos!


**_Introduction_**

Miyuki is a 15 year old princess who's family rules over one of the many kingdoms of Zeralda. Now while Zeralda is nice and all, with its talking animals, magic, star ships, and of course royal pampering, Miyuki is sick of it. She's grown tired of palace life, and wants to travel to other worlds. To her knowledge there aren't any other worlds out there beyond the edge of the galaxy in which Zeralda is located. That part of the universe lay unexplored, and in some cases doesnt even exist for most people. Lately she's been having strange dreams, involving a boy around her age. Crystal blue eyes, short dark blue hair, cute smile. Wait a second, could Miyuki be falling for some boy in a dream. In her dreams Miyuki travels side by side with this boy throughout his world. A strange place filled with cars, people , air planes, trains, annoying children, and NO MAGIC. Sounds alot like Earth. Mrs.Inari, one of the palace maids and also a close friend of Miyuki(kinda like an older sister) tells Miyuki that Earth is a real place but because of a magical boundry put in place by her father, the King of Zeralda, it cannot be accessed, even with a star ship. The magic is so strong that it completely hides Zeralda and the other magical planets of the Galdoa Sector from the rest of the universe. Unfortunately this means that we here on earth will never get to experience this magical place for our selves, instead we're down here trying to interpet ancient Egyptian text, crop circles, the burmuda triangle, stone hendge, and UFO's. Only the highest levels of government really know about the magical border in place, and know that areas like the pyramids and bermuda triangle are passageways through the boundry, portals to enter the unexplored parts of the galaxy. Miyuki finds out from Mrs.Inari that there is such a portal in the northern mountains of Saturia, a mountain range that seperates the kingdom of Zerlada from the Saturian Empire. Miyuki is so psyched to find out that there are other worlds, even beyond earth. She and her best friend Aoki, along with their talking pets Aaron(Miyuki's Cat) and Max(Aoki's Puppy), set out for the mountains. When they get there they are magically transported to earth via a stone in a cave, and end up in the bedroom of a obviously messy 15 year old boy.

This boy is Tai, our other main character, also the boy in Miyuki's dreams. Could they be connected somehow? Anyway Aoki and Miyuki are all the rage with meeting Tai, who surprisingly isnt freaked out by the fact that there are now two girls in his room from another planet, along with two talking animals, the stuck up feline Aaron and ever cool pup Max. And now all of a sudden Tai's cat Yuna can talk to! Wierd!!! Then the prince of Saturia shows up, Koji. He's a friend of Miyuki's and also was transported to earth via the cave. He arrived in the backyard instead of in Tai's room. He is accompanied by his talking raven, Ken. The groups all here now. All they have to do is locate all 8 mystic spirits, open the pathway to the Star Ocean, and get Miyuki and her peers back home. All while fighting some deranged psycho from taking over all of the worlds. Good luck, and I hope you all enjoy. This story is gonna rock!

**

* * *

Authors Note: **Hello there readers. This introduction is basicly the whole story in a nutshell. Now don't think that you know all thats gonna happen, because I have so many twists and turns in store for you. This story was inspired by an idea my friend had for a girl from another world coming to earth and fulfilling an ancient profecy. I liked the idea but it needed some modifications, for example an all star cast of unforgettable characters. I altered the storyline with my own ideas and thus the Miyaku Chronicles was born. Note this is only the first book in the series. I might just make one but most likely, I will create another one if not two. So I hope all stick with me through this. Schools out on tuesday for me and I'm going to write my heart out over this summer, and hopefully it will be done in time for school to start back. Enjoy! 


End file.
